


You in My Heart

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle
Summary: typical domestic au maybe?





	You in My Heart

“—and they lived happily ever after.” She smile upon reading the last sentences before closing the book that she’s holding. She put down the book at the lamp table beside the bed before takeoff her glasses.

 

“Mama, it must be fun to be a princess, right?” The kid beside her asked lazily, eyes closed. She can’t help but melt at her sight.

 

“You’re a princess yourself, sweetheart.” She answered, planting a soft kisses at the crown of the 5 years old girl. The girl chuckled, snuggling closer with her small hand holding the hem of the older shirt.

 

“Does true love exist, Mama?” the girl asked again, sounded really sleepy but she wanted to keep talking to her Mama.

 

“Of course, love. Mama found Mommy, remember?” She answered, her eyes beamed while looking at the ring at her finger, smiling.

 

“And both of you have me, right Mama?” the kid said, softly. Yawning.

 

“Yes, Momo. Both of us have you, our one and only.” She said, softly.

 

* * *

 

 

She walked out of the room slowly, not wanting to wake her daughter. Closing the door behind her, a pair of arm wrapped around her waist, while a chin rested at her shoulder.

 

“So, I am your true love, huh?” the voice sounded so deep and husky. Sending shiver down to her spine. She lean slightly, letting the weight of her body carried by the older girl.

 

“Of course you are. Don’t you remember how fool I was when I try to win your heart?” She asked, earning a small chuckle from the girl behind her.

 

“Silly, Dahyun. Of course I remember. I almost lose you, though.” The girl frowning making Dahyun to turn around, cupping the chin of the older girl.

 

“But, I am still here, right Minari? In your embrace, kissing you like this,” She said, while leaving a peck at the tip of Mina’s nose. Mina scrunching her nose, giggle.

 

“And kissing you like this too.” Pulling Mina closer, their lips touched. The kiss is long enough to make both of them breathless, panting after they pull apart. Leaning their forehead against each other, Dahyun rubbed Mina’s cheek softly with her thumb.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Mina. You know that, right?”

 

“You told me at least once a day, Dahyun.”

 

“And I will always say it. Forever.”

 

“Cheesy.”

 

“You made me become one, love.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Mama! Mommy!” The kid running happily carrying her backpack and jumped into Dahyun’s embrace before Dahyun lift her up, pampering her with kisses.

 

“Momo, look at your uniform. What happened, sweetie?” Mina asked, while checking Momo’s school uniform that painted with dirt and sand.

 

“Jeongyeonnie push me during recess, but she already said sorry.” Momo scrunching her nose, frowning. She knows her mommy is a bit stricter when it comes to hygiene. Her eyes started to get teary.

 

“Mina love, it’s okay. I will wash it later, okay?” Dahyun feel bad when she noticed that her daughter almost crying. Mina sigh. She can’t really get mad at the two. She loves them, so much that she, herself almost cry when she noticed the tears at Momo’s cheek.

“Fine. But, promise me you will wash it, okay?” Mina asked, half joking. Dahyun smile and nodded. Kissing Momo’s cheek softly. Mina melting looking at the way Dahyun treated Momo. She’s in love.

 

“Okay, now who wants ice cream?” Dahyun suddenly asked, while cheekily grinning.

 

“ME!” Momo smiling brightly throwing her small hand up in the air.

 

Mina’s eyes widened, “Dahyun, NO!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Momoring.” She peak inside the room, smiling when she found the little girl at her table, focus on doing something. Momo turn around, smiling at her.

 

“Mommy!” The little girl chirping. Mina step inside the room, and walk closer to her daughter.

 

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” She asked, sitting at the floor, caressing the little girl’s hair.

 

“Teacher Im asked us to draw our family. So I draw this, mommy.” Momo showing off her almost finish drawing to Mina. Mina smile and take the paper. The smile suddenly turn into frowning when she look at the drawing.

 

There’s two adult, which she knows it represent Dahyun and her, holding a little girl’s hand, which she knows it’s Momo. And there’s white puppy beside Dahyun, and another one besides her which she knew instantly that it’s Ahri and Ray.

 

But, there’s another figure, a man, standing a bit far from them.

 

“Momo…”

 

“Mama once said to me, no matter what, I still have a daddy. Although he left me, he is still my daddy.” Momo said, still smiling.

 

Mina immediately pull the little girl into her embrace, hugging her tightly. She’s crying, so hard, remembering the past that they wanted to forget. They wanted to bury deep down without digging it back.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She said, sobbing. Momo shake her head, trying to let herself go from Mina’s tight hug. She’s smiling, wiping Mina’s tears with her small fingers.

 

“Mommy, don’t cry.” She said. Mina chuckled, wiping her own tears.

 

“I won’t sweetheart.”

 

“Mama said, we should be thankful to daddy. Because if he didn’t left, we can’t be together. Now, I have you and I have Mama too! I’m the luckiest kid!” Momo exclaimed, showing her toothy grin.

 

And once again, Mina burst into tears. But, this time, it’s because of happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s tired. Deadly tired because of the meeting and grumpy client. She need a warm bath, and a cup of warm tea. She open the main door, and silent greet her. She sigh before step into the house. There’s no sign of Dahyun and Momo anywhere.

 

“I’m home.” She said, softly. Throwing the coat at the couch, she slumped her body. Looking around, still no sign of her two favorite girls. Feeling suspicious, she walk upstairs and she almost, almost tripped when she stepped on a Barbie doll that was left there.

 

“Yah! Dahyun! Momo!” She’s yelling, when she noticed all of Momo’s toys scattered at the stairs, leading her to the little girl’s room. Groaning, she open the door almost harshly.

 

“Dah—“Her words died, when she’s greeted by one unbelievable view that she can’t resist but melting.

 

Dahyun laying at Momo’s bed, while letting the little girl on top of her, both sleeping soundly with Dahyun’s arm secured the tiny waist of Momo. A cute snore escaped from the five years old girl. Mina feel blessed, and all of her tiredness gone.

Sometimes, she feels like she has two kids instead of one. But, she’s glad because the two kids she have, are none other than the love of her life.

 

Turning around, she close the door. She pick up all the toys and put them inside the box that was left in front of the room. Dragging herself, she head to her room with Dahyun. She feel her body sticky and sweating so she undress herself, wrapping her body with towel and step into the bathroom.

 

Turning the tap on, she let the bathtub filled with warm water. While waiting for the tub to full, she’s heading to the sink and washing her face. Then, she opened the cabinet and take out one galaxy bath bomb. Carefully, she unwrapped it and heading back to the tub. Throwing the bomb into the water, she stare into the water and wait until all the water turn into black and glittery color before step into it.

 

She moan, at the sensation of warm water hitting her skin. Lean her back, she closed her eyes. Letting her body relaxed while humming to random song. And feel sleepy, and her eyes getting heavy. She’s so close to fall asleep, but she can feel someone entering the bathtub.

 

She immediately open her eyes, widely. Worried that there’s intruder or something but she’s greeted by a naked body, who their back is facing her. Her eyes glued to the perfectly shaped ass that slowly disappear under the water.

 

“Dahyun, you scared me.” She said, softly. She earned a chuckle as a return, slightly spread her legs so the blonde can sit comfortably, while leaning the back against her chest.

 

Without hesitation, she pull the petite girl closer, wrapping her arm around the waist. And leaning her forehead at the shoulder, “Where’s Momo?”

 

“She’s sleeping. Hectic day at work?”

 

She’s humming as an answer. The pale hand squeezing her hand softly.

 

“You know, I know something that can make you feel better.” Dahyun suggested.

 

“Really? And what is it?”

 

Dahyun smile, before turning, where she can face Mina, as her back leaning against the tub, “Turn around.”

 

Mina compiled. And Dahyun pull her close, kissing her shoulder softly. While her hand roam around Mina’s torso, using her nails tracing the soft skin until she stopped at Mina’s exposed mound. She’s kissing Mina’s neck, using her teeth and biting the skin, before sucking it. Leaving a deep dark puple bruises causing the older girl to whimper.

 

“D—Dahyun.”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

Mina can’t say anything. Her mind went blank but that night, her body sore.

 

* * *

 

 

Both of them sleeping peacefully, as the clock shows that it’s 3 in the morning. It’s dark outside, and the room filled with the sound of steady breathing. But, the sound of a kid crying can be heard from the other room. Dahyun’s eyes wide open when she heard that.

 

Carefully not wanting to wake a sleeping Mina, she untangled herself from the older girl. Tip toeing to the door, she twist the knob gently. Once she step outside and close the door, she run to the room opposite to her room.

 

“Sweetheart?” She called, rushing to a crying Momo who’s sobbing loudly.

 

“M—Mama.” Momo called, as Dahyun slowly lift her up, carrying her and rub the 5 years old’s back gently. She can feel her shoulder getting wet because of the tears and she feel bad.

 

“Shh shh, don’t cry baby. Mama’s here. I’m here.” Swinging around, she tried to console her daughter who’s now shaking as she’s slowly to stop crying.

 

“Mama, c—can I sleep with you tonight?” Momo asked, mumbling, still burying her face at Dahyun’s shoulder.

 

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Let’s go to Mommy, okay?” She said, picking up Momo’s favourite peach plushy. And both of them leave the room.

 

“Shh, let’s be quiet okay? Mommy’s tired, so we don’t want to wake her up.” Dahyun half whisper, earning a nod from the small child. She smile, lazily as she’s still sleepy. And it’s cold, so she quickened her step to the master bedroom. Still carefully, she lock the door, and walk to the bed. Gently, she put Momo down, settling in the middle of the bed.

 

Mina’s hand automatically wrapped their daughter’s petite figure with her arm, pulling her closer. Momo, who’s already calm, slowly drifted into her sleep. Dahyun melting with her view. Soon, she joined both of her sweethearts into the dreamland.

 

* * *

 

 

Weekend, a day to spend together, only the three of them. Dahyun, a freelancer pianist so she’s staying at home with little Momo most of the time meanwhile Mina, a CEO at one of the big interior designer company rarely get to spend time with her family that much unless she skip working, often took every opportunity and use their free time wisely to pamper their only daughter.

 

“Where are we going, Mommy?” Momo, who sit at the back, asked. She’s holding a Barbie with her left hand and a peach at her right hand.

 

Mina, who sit at the passenger seat, turn around, “We’re going to the theme park, sweetheart.”

 

Dahyun, who’s driving, smiling.

 

“Really? Mama, Mama! Can we get that fluffy unicorn this time?” Momo beamed. Dahyun look at her daughter’s reflection from the mirror can’t help but giggles. Such a fool for her daughter.

 

“Of course we can.” She answered.

 

“Yay!” The little kid giggling in excitement, making both of her mom smiling like a fool.

 

Arrived at the theme park, Momo looks so excited that she start to jump around. Taking the child’s hand, Mina waited for Dahyun to lock the car’s door. Momo can’t stop grinning, offering her other hand so that Dahyun can hold it. Dahyun quickly grab the tiny hand, and the three of them walk together.

 

“One, two, three!” Dahyun counted and both Mina and her pull Momo’s hand making the kid to hanging while holding to their hand. Carefully, the let Momo down and she will jumping excitedly.

 

“Again, again!”

 

“Look! Do you want to ride that?” Dahyun’s eyes fixed at all of those ride at the kid’s section.

 

“Yes! I want to ride that train, Mama!” Momo quickly pull both Mina and Dahyun to the ride that she mention. Mina shake her head.

 

“Slow down, sweetheart. Be careful,” she said, but her legs just followed Momo’s direction. Dahyun giggled.

 

Spend the rest of the day together, they ride almost everything that they can with Momo, and eat corndog for lunch (Momo’s one with mayonnaise instead of ketchup and mustard), Momo even get herself a big unicorn soft toy (Both Dahyun and Mina are in awe for hours watching Momo struggling with carrying the soft toy that almost the same size as hers).

 

“Mommy, Mama. I need to pee.” Momo whining when they decided to walk to the Merry-Go-Round as their last ride before they’re going back home.

 

“Mina, why don’t you go there first and stand in line for us. I will bring Momo to the toilet.” Dahyun suggested. Mina nodded.

 

“Here, let Mommy carry the unicorn for you.” Mina said, holding the unicorn in her hand.

 

“Take care of my unicorn, okay Mommy? I’ll be right back.” Momo look sad that she have to be separated with her unicorn. Dahyun immediately carry Momo.

 

“Be safe,” She said. Mina nodded. Dahyun immediately walk faster to the nearest toilet.

 

Reaching the toilet, Dahyun bring Momo to one of the nearest cubicle and helping her daughter until the little girl finish with her ‘business’.

 

“Done?” Dahyun asked.

 

“Yep!”

 

“Let’s go to Mommy.”

 

“Mama, I want a candy.” Momo hugging Dahyun’s neck as she’s being carried.

 

“How about we go to Mommy first, and we will buy candy after the ride.” Dahyun suggested, walking out of the toilet.

 

“B—But I want it now.” Momo pouting, and her eyes starting to get teary. Dahyun sigh. She can’t say no to Momo, especially pouting Momo.

 

“Fine, but, let’s buy it quickly okay? Mommy is alone now.” She know she’s pampering Momo too much, but, how can she not?

 

“Yay! I want the round one!” Momo excitedly said while making a circle shape using her tiny hands making Dahyun to giggle again. Dahyun really is a fool for her daughter.

 

“Sure, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

 

They end up buying more than one candy then they promised, because Momo insisted to buy cotton candy, lollipop and several chocolate candy because Momo said she wanted to share it with her Mommy which obviously something that Dahyun can resist. Her weakness? Momo and Mina.

 

“Promise me you will only eat these one per day.” Dahyun said, while carrying a bag filled with candy.

 

“Hm hm.” Momo humming, as she’s busy licking the cotton candy in her hand. Her face now full with sugary goodness and Dahyun can tell it’s sticky but the smile that plastered at Momo’s small lips makes her feel like it’s worth it.

 

“Let’s go to Mommy okay? She must be waiting for us.” Dahyun using her free hand to hold Momo’s small hand, and they walk together, where sometimes Momo stopped to enjoying her cotton candy and Dahyun will help wiping Momo’s cheek using wet towel.

 

Dahyun can see from far Mina’s figure back facing them, so she smile, still holding Momo’s hand gently. She fastened her step, but she stop.

 

Mina is talking to someone.

 

Not just someone.

 

But,

 

It’s him.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Y—Yes sweetheart?”

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Dahyun feel her cheek with her fingers. It’s wet. Her eyes getting blurry. She immediately carrying Momo and turn the other way around. She shouldn’t be jealous. She shouldn’t feel like this. But, it hurts her more than she’d ever imagine.

 

Seeing Mina with Jack, her ex-husband, Momo’s real dad.

 

* * *

 

 

She can feel the distance, the cold shoulder and the fake smile every time they’re together. She tried to reach, and ask, but the younger girl will just said it’s nothing and she’s just busy with her upcoming event so she need to focus. 6 years of knowing Dahyun, Mina knew that Dahyun is lying. She’s bad at lying. But, Mina herself is busy with her works because there are several projects that will due at the same time so she will coming home late, and left for work early.

 

They still spend time together with Momo especially during weekend, where sometimes they will bring Momo to the park, or to watch movie at the cinema. Dahyun treated her differently in front of Momo, like nothing happened, like everything is normal. And it upset her so much.

 

She come back home every night, without Dahyun greeting her, without Dahyun’s hug, and without kisses that she used to get after a hectic day at work. Dahyun will be busy at her piano room for hours during their free day without Momo (Momo usually will spent time with her Aunty Sana and Aunty Chaeyoung sometimes), locking it from inside and only will come out after Momo coming back home.

 

She sigh. She feel exhausted and she need Dahyun so much.

 

“Mommy?” A small figure appear at the bedroom door, holding the unicorn plushy.

 

“Yes, dear.” Mina, who’s laying at bed immediately sit, leaning her back at the head rest. Momo carefully close the door.

 

“Can I stay with you here?” Momo ask.

 

“Yes, baby. Come here.” Mina patting the empty space beside her. Momo carefully climb the bed and sit beside Mina while the unicorn plushy in between her leg. Mina smile softly and fixing Momo’s hair.

 

“Are you breaking up with Mama?” Momo asked, and that made Mina taken aback.

 

“No, sweetheart. Why you said so?”

 

“Mama always crying. She always say sowwy to me. She always say that she love me and Mommy and so much. I feel like she’s leaving us.” Momo frown, and her eyes sparkle.

 

“Mama crying?” Mina asked.

 

“Yes. Since we’re at the theme park. I think she’s mad because I ate too much candy.” Momo answered, and she’s start sobbing which make Mina immediately lift her, and hug her gently.

 

“Theme park?” she asked. Trying to remember on what happened that day.

 

“Yes. You were talking to one guy—“

 

And it hit her. She remembered. Jack!

 

Mina immediately kiss Momo’s cheek, “I’m sorry sweetheart, but, let me talk to Mama, okay?”

 

Momo nodded, wiping her tears.

 

* * *

 

 

She carefully entered the room, trying her best to not making any sounds. Momo was asleep at her bed, which will give her more than enough times to explain, which hopefully Dahyun will not making it any harder. Taking a deep breath, she walk closer to the younger girl who is so focus with all the music sheets and pens scattered around.

 

She’s taking her time to stare at Dahyun, admiring the beauty, and realized how much she missed her, her other half. When Dahyun is focus with her work, she will really never noticed anything happen around her except when Momo was crying because she fell from bed.

 

“Dahyun.” She called.

 

“Mina, please. I’m—“

 

“I’m sorry.” Softly, Mina said. Before hugging the younger girl tightly.

 

“I know I should tell you about Jack that day, but I am totally forgot about him. I really wanted to tell you, I’m so sorry.” Tears escape from her eyes, her face buried at the younger’s shoulder, not wanting to let go.

 

“He was just saying goodbye because he will be going back to America with his new wife.” She continued, chocking with her own tears.

 

“It was just a coincidence that I met him. It’s not my intention to lie or to cheat on you. I just—“

 

Dahyun turn around, cupping her chin, and wiping the tears with thumb, “Shhh, don’t cry.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t want you to leave me. Please, don’t.” She’s still crying, begging, and Dahyun wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer.

 

“Mina, I’m the one who should apologize. I was being irrational, and I even ignore you. I’m sorry.” Dahyun said, calmly. But, the tone of her voice indicate that she’s holding back her tears. Mina shake her head, pull away just so she can look Dahyun.

 

“No, you have the rights to get jealous, to be mad. It’s my fault.” Mina shaking her head.

 

“Silly, are we going to continue with whose guilty or should we just make out?” Dahyun asked, with a grin at her face.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, I heard people said make out sex is the best sex.”

 

That night, Dahyun sleep at the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama! Mommy!” Momo grinning running to Dahyun’s embrace as usual, and Mina will carry Momo’s backpack, and check if there’s any dirt at her school uniform.

 

Kissing the little kid’s cheek, she asked, “How’s school today?”

 

“It is fun! My friends and I learn how to play piano and Teacher Bae compliment me.” Momo answered, proudly. Mina smile looking at Dahyun.

 

“Really? So, I guess I should retire soon and let you take over my job.” Dahyun jokingly said making Momo to giggles.

 

“Let’s go home, okay?” Mina, with smile still plastered at her lips, said. Dahyun nodded, and they headed to the car.

 

“Oh, Jeongyeonnie now have a sister!” suddenly Momo said as Dahyun start the car engine.

 

“That’s great! What’s her name?” Dahyun asked, fastened her seatbelt. Mina, slightly turn around to look at her daughter, anticipating with her answer.

 

“I don’t know how to say her name. But, it’s T-Z-U-Y-U, Chewy!” Momo answered, scrunching her nose thinking if she said it correctly. Dahyun giggling, so do Mina, who’s showing her beautiful gummy smile.

 

“Adorable.” Mina said, earning a nod from Dahyun.

 

“Mama, Mommy,” Momo called.

 

“When will I get a sister?”

 

Both Dahyun and Mina chocked. Side eye-ing each other, they just smile.

 

Maybe soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> whatever happened in the past, will stay in the past. except if you're curious.


End file.
